


Smutember 2020-Teeth and Claws

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Biting, Creampie, F/M, Groping, Large Breasts, Married Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: In an alternative universe were she married Goku, Bulma finds that her husband can be rough
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Son Goku
Kudos: 37
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020-Teeth and Claws

**Author's Note:**

> requested by vickyships written for smutember

Bulma was so happy she married Goku. Once she saw what a man he had grown into at the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament, she knew that she had to claim him as her own. And yeah, Goku could be a little dense, but he was also very easy going. 

And the sex was fantastic. That also was very good. Bulma’s favorite place to fuck was definitly was her lab. She was screwing pieces together when she felt Goku’s hand grab her breasts. The blue haired beauty continued working as her husband groped her. Bulma giggled as Goku kissed the back of her neck. She pushed back her butt into his groin, gently teasing his crotch. 

“Aaand done!” Bulma pushed her project away and turned her body and her attention toward Goku. She let Goku undress her, basking at the feeling of open air against her naked skin. Goku was quick to undress himself. One look at his erection and Bulma knew that he was ready. 

Goku plunged his face between her mounds, licking at the edge of her breasts. Bulma moaned his name as he made his way to her nipple. She screamed as he bit into her nipple. Goku took this moment to insert himself into her pussy. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close as he pounded her. 

“Yes Goku, more!”

Goku bit her again, this time her shoulder. His nails ran across her back, his pace quickening. She wrapped her legs around his body. 

“Oh fuck!”

“Oh, Bulma.” 

Goku came, flooding her womb with his seed. Still pounding as he squirted ropes of cum into her. Finished, Goku got up and looked at his wife. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths. Her breasts and shoulder were marred with his teeth marks. And while he couldn’t see her back, Goku knew that it was covered with red scratches. 

“I’ll get some ornament.” He left and came back. Bulma oooed as Goku rubbed the ornament over the marks. “Do they hurt?” 

“Yeah, but in a good way. Does that make sense?” 

“Like how I feel after a good fight.” 

Bulma laughed. “Something like that.”


End file.
